Así como ha de ser
by Chochitos con sal
Summary: Ser un cuarteto no es nada fácil. Encima, cuando uno empieza a creer ciertas cosas o estar confundido.


Para la semana de la diversidad sexual del foro proyecto 1-8

Escogí:

Sora x Koushiro x Taichi x Yamato, 21.

* * *

 **~Así como ha de ser~**

* * *

Las dos mujeres se tomaron de la mano mientras avanzaban por la calle. Riendo alegremente y comentando cualquier cosa que para cualquier persona con oído fino que las escuchara no significaría nada. Para ellas, era algo que las hacía felices y reír.

No puedes saber claramente cuanta felicidad puede haber entre dos personas simplemente por un chiste tonto o que hasta una simple palabra la haga reír.

Ambas cargan pesadas bolsas, una en cada mano libre mientras las otras se unen entre dedos y palmas. Llevan pulseras similares en ambas muñecas. Una naranja y otra azul.

Se detienen frente a un edificio y presionan un timbre. La voz de un hombre joven las recibe.

La mujer cierra la ventana, preguntándose por qué siempre en esa casa, esas extrañas muchachas, parecen más felices que los demás.

—

—¿Trajeron helado? Decidme que sí, por favor, porque muero de calor.

Taichi las esperaba en calzoncillos en la misma entrada. Sora y Mimi se echaron a reír en el mismo instante en que le vieron. El joven guiñó los ojos y las miró sin comprender. Estaba sudado, pegajoso y hacía pocos minutos que había salido de la ducha por el olor que llegaba desde el baño del champú que sólo él podría usar. El cabello rebelde de siempre de punta caía ligeramente sobre su flequillo.

—Dadle un helado o hará una pataleta —habló el otro hombre de la casa desde el sofá.

Taichi le levantó el dedo corazón como respuesta antes de coger las bolsas de las chicas. Sora cerró tras ellos.

—Hemos traído helado —informó Mimi suspirando—. Solo no metas tu cuchara en el bote.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Taichi ofendido.

—Ya estamos otra vez —murmuró Yamato acercándose y rodeando a Mimi con los brazos tras besarle la mejilla a Sora—. Ahora hará una pataleta.

—¡Y dale con las pataleta! —protestó Taichi frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué importa que meta la cuchara?

—Porque no tenemos por qué comernos tus babas los demás —explicó Mimi imitando su gesto.

Taichi los miró de uno en uno.

—¿Sois consciente de que os la coméis igualmente? Las laméis, las chupáis y bien que no os importa cuando caen en vuestro cuerpo.

Sora se estremció.

—Dicho así suena realmente asqueroso, Tai.

Avanzó hasta quitarle el helado y servírselo en una copa.

—Pero esto y lo otro es muy diferente —aclaró entregándole el vaso y colocándose junto a Yamato y Mimi, quien le rodeó la cadera con los brazos.

Taichi hizo un puchero mirando el vaso.

—Es taaaaan injusto.

Ninguno cedió y Taichi tuvo que conformarse con su helado y su vaso. Al menos, eso pensaban. Si había algo que caracterizada al castaño era darle las vueltas a todo. Y cuando los tres se volvieron dispuestos para sentarse, Taichi la armó de nuevo. Y esa vez, solo dejó caer el helado por su cuerpo.

—Ups —soltó mirándoles.

—¿Ups? —exclamó Yamato suspirando —. Vas a poner todo el suelo perdido.

—Bueno, siempre hay una forma de evitarlo, rubiecillo.

—No me llames así —bufó Yamato acercándose en busca de servilletas.

Taichi lo retuvo de la mano, sonriendo de lado.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

—Oh, desde luego que te refieres a esto —expresó Ishida soltándose y entregándole el trapo —. ¿Es que no sabes qué día es hoy?

—Pues no —espetó enfurruñado.

Especialmente porque las chicas se marcharon sin hacerle caso y sin fijarse demasiado en sus pectorales llenos de helado. Generalmente, eso no fallaba y las traía loquitas. Si salía de la ducha sin secarse, no era raro que alguna decidiera pasar su lengua para secarle y, desde luego, terminaran teniendo que volver a lavarse una vez más.

Yamato terminó de limpiarle con la servilleta, chupándose el pulgar mientras tiraba el trapo en la cesta de la ropa. Taichi lo siguió con la mirada.

—¿Qué día es? —cuestionó.

—Te recuerdo que nuestras chicas son regulares. Así que ya puedes hacerte una idea.

Taichi tardó en entenderlo hasta que cayó en la cuenta de a qué se refería Yamato. Miró el helado y luego hacia el salón.

—Oh, mierda. Como falte helado luego nos matarán a nosotros. ¿En qué fase están ahora?

Yamato se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativo.

—En la de toleremos a los chicos. Pero como metamos la pata, nos las cortan.

Taichi suspiró.

—¿Por qué llegamos a decidir esto? Es como una tortura premenstrual.

Yamato le miró con interés y seriedad.

—Supongo que el mismo que hace que tenga que aguantar a un niño que está encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto de veintiocho años.

—Tuché.

Taichi se llevó la cucharilla a la boca y chupó el metal hasta que no quedaron restos de helado. Continuó con la mirada chocolatada clavada en la azulada. Yamato enarcó una ceja inquisitivo.

—Suéltalo.

—Solo pensaba.

—¿En qué exactamente? —cuestionó.

—En tus pectorales, no te jode —bufó —. Estoy hablando en serio.

—Es que cuando tú piensas a veces es porque planeas dominar el mundo con alguna gilipollez y creo que ya tuvimos bastante la última vez.

—Estábamos jugando al Monopoli, diablos —protestó haciendo un mohín —. Y estaba pensando más bien en nosotros. Los cuatro. ¿Sabes que para que la sociedad nos acepte deberíamos de casarnos con esas chicas uno?

Yamato bufó.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso.

—Lo sé, sé que lo hemos hablado, pero debido a mi trabajo…

—Oye —interrumpió Yamato colocándole una mano en el hombro—. La gente no entiende esto que nos pasa. Tampoco quieren entenderlo. ¿Qué piensas que pasará si nos casamos y nos ven a nosotros de la mano o que intercambiamos a las chicas? ¿Tienes idea de los rumores entonces? Serán peores de los que vendrán en un futuro. Y sinceramente, me importa un cojón y parte del otro lo que piensen los demás.

—Lo dices porque eres cantante y puedes permitírtelo.

—¿Permitírmelo? —Yamato le miró con seriedad—. No se trata de poder permitírmelo o no. Se trata de que mi trabajo no gobierna en mis sentimientos, Taichi. Piénsalo detenidamente. A medida que estás subiendo peldaños te estás volviendo más idiota.

Taichi se quedó con la boca abierta, incrédulo, mientras Yamato salía para sentarse junto a las chicas y devorar juntos la bolsa de patatillas que Mimi sostenía sobre sus piernas.

—

—¿Ha pasado algo con Taichi? —cuestionó Sora mientras era su turno de hacer la cena con él.

Yamato la estudió con la mirada. Sora no era tan despistada como Mimi y siempre habían estado seguros de que si alguna de ellas iba a sentir la necesidad de ser madre antes que ninguno, era ella. Y, encima, parecía una súper mujer con poderes telepáticos algunas veces.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ha estado callado por mucho tiempo, sin armar jaleo y comportándose correctamente. Y eso solo significa que está deprimido.

Yamato se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras cortaba las zanahorias y las echaba a la olla para el curry.

—Solo volvió a sacar el tema del matrimonio —expresó.

Sora apretó los labios hasta volverlos una fina línea blanca.

—No bromeo. Tiene obsesión con su trabajo y nosotros. A veces me cabrea mucho que piense que vamos a avergonzarle por esto que tenemos. Insiste en que deberíamos de casarnos. Pero lo que más me jode es que piensa que tendríamos que casarnos como dictan las normas sociales y no tiene en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás.

Sora le acarició un hombro, comprendiéndolo.

—Cuando empezamos esto ya sabíamos que iba a ser complicado, difícil y sobre todas las cosas, inaceptable para los demás.

—Pero no para uno de nosotros —expresó frunciendo el cejo—. ¿O soy el único que piensa así, Sora?

—No, cariño, no eres el único que piensa así. Estoy segura de que Mimi piensa como nosotros y que Taichi está estresado por su trabajo y no puede ver lo bueno que tiene delante.

Yamato suspiró y cerró los ojos cuando le acarició los cabellos.

—Hablaré con él —se ofreció ella—. Si se lo digo a Mimi acabará haciéndole un escándalo. Así que tendrás que entretenerla.

—Va a ser difícil. Cuando está así, a veces vernos le cabrea —bromeó.

Sora hizo una mueca de enfado.

—A mí también y aquí estoy. Con un cuchillo en la mano. Fíjate.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé —expresó guiñándole un ojo—. Por eso te libras.

Se volvió y con alguna excusa tonta, hizo que Mimi se uniera a él en la cocina.

Taichi estaba tirado en la moqueta, con la cabeza sobre un cojín y haciendo zapping sin sentido, aprovechando que Mimi se había ido. Sora se sentó a su lado, golpeándole el pecho con una mano para que dejara de hacerlo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Ya te ha ido con el cuento. ¿Verdad?

—Solo me ha contado tus miedos —explicó jugando con sus cabellos—. ¿Por qué?

—No son miedos —protestó—. Y no hay un por qué exacto.

—Mentiroso —acusó tirándole de la nariz—. Dímelo. O le diré a Mimi y ella sí que te armará un jaleo tan grande que saldrá en las noticias.

Taichi chasqueó la lengua y se sentó. La miró por un instante.

—Tú querrías casarte con Mimi del mismo modo que querrías casarte conmigo o Yamato. ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto —respondió sin pensárselo—. Pero no es algo que me permitan hacer. Lo sabes. Entonces, por eso vivimos así de felices todos juntos.

Taichi enarcó una ceja.

—¿Realmente eres feliz?

—Lo soy —aseguró acariciándole la cara—. Contigo. Con Mimi. Con Yamato. Os quiero a los tres. Y creo que tú profesas el mismo sentimiento por los demás. Deja de cabrear a Yamato. Dejas que Mimi sea ella misma, con sus caprichos, con sus carcajadas ruidosas. Amas todo de ella. No nos podremos casar, Taichi, legalmente al menos. Pero mira.

Levantó la mano donde brillaba su pulsera.

—Esto para nosotros significó eso. ¿Realmente te importa lo demás? ¿Crees que tendrás ascensos por estar casado o por tus esfuerzos?

—Bueno, diciéndolo así…

Sora le sonrió y besó la frente.

—¿Lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo —respondió abrazándola—. Soy un idiota.

—Lo eres —añadió Yamato asomándose desde la puerta de la cocina.

Mimi apareció por debajo de su brazo, sonriendo mostrando los dientes.

—Tienes suerte. Porque si no, seré yo la que te lo haga meter en la mollera. Y fliparás.

—Vale, vale —zanjó—. No volveré a pensar en esas cosas. Pero os recuerdo que todos habéis tenido altibajos cuando pensáis en esto.

—Desde luego que sí —reconoció Sora—. ¿Acaso quién no se preocuparía por las personas que ama y si las hiere o si hace algo que sea incorrecto para ellas?

—Pero él es lento de mollera —puntualizó Yamato sacándole la lengua.

—¿Sabes dónde puedes meterme la lengua, Yamato? —bufó Taichi.

—Después, ahora estoy cocinando. Ah, y luego me dolerá la cabeza.

Se metió en la cocina mientras que Sora y Mimi reían a carcajadas, Taichi levantó el dedo corazón hacia la puerta.

—Imbécil.

—Iré a ayudar a ese imbécil por el que te mueres por sus huesos —avisó levantándose para entrar en la cocina y devolverle a Mimi su momento de descanso.

La castaña se acercó a él y le metió las manos en entre los cabellos.

—Eres un loco, Taichi. Un loco. Te cuesta meterte las cosas en la cabeza, chiquillo.

—Mira quién me da sermones —protestó—. La que se encerró un día en su cuarto enfadada porque no podía irse de viaje con nosotros.

—Porque os quiero mucho, por eso —protestó—. Anda, ponme la novela que estaba viendo. Que quiero ver esos besos rompe labios.

—Yo te lo puedo dar —propuso meneando las cejas sugestivamente.

Mimi torció el gesto.

—Es que me duele la cabeza.

—¿¡Tú también!? —bufó.

Mimi rio a sus espaldas mientras cambiaba y volvía a tirarse en el suelo.

Esos tres estaban más locos que él, sí. Pero no existía la razón para saber cuánto los amaba.

 **Fin**

 **02 de junio del 2016**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
